Air purifiers are also known as “air cleaners”, air filters or purifiers, which are products that can adsorb, decompose or transform various air pollutants (generally including PM2.5, dust, pollen, odor, bacteria, allergens and decoration pollution such as formaldehyde), to effectively improve air cleanliness. The air purifiers are mainly for household, commercial, industrial or building use.
There are multiple different technologies and mediums for the air purifiers, which enable the air purifiers to provide clean and safe air for users. Commonly used air purification technologies include: adsorption technology, negative (positive) ion technology, catalytic technology, photocatalyst technology, superstructure light mineralization technology, HEPA high efficiency filtration technology and electrostatic dust collection technology. Material technologies mainly include: photocatalyst, activated carton, synthetic fiber, HEAP high efficient materials and negative ion generator. Conventional air purifiers are usually of combined type. That is, a conventional air purifier may adopt multiple purification technologies and material media.
When using a conventional air purifier, in order for a user to know a condition of air quality at any time, detection is performed via a sensor in a real-time manner.
In practice, in the above case that the air quality is detected via the sensor in a real-time manner, the sensor needs to be in operation whether the air quality changes or not, resulting in a technical problem that operating life of the sensor is shortened.